Musso's Spell
by unlikelySparrabethfan
Summary: I suk at sumarys but basically Kagome is put under a spell to love someone evil! dum dum dum! read and find out who!


**Musso's Spell**

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha and the group were fighting Naraku, and his incarnations. While Inuyasha kept using his attack, Kaze No Kizu, with his sword, the Tessaiga towards Naraku, but he already used hundreds of demons inside of him to shield away from Inuyasha's attack.

Inuyasha cursed at Naraku under his breath while his attack was useless. "Shit, if only Naraku can stop using his demons as a shield, then I could have gone and killed him already!"

Sango was riding on top of Kirara, and using her boomerang yelling out, 'Hirakotsu!' as she swung it towards the hundred pack of demons.

Miroku was using his Ofuda's instead of his wind tunnel, because there were poison insects around their area, and was sealing the demons around Inuyasha.

Kagome was shooting her sacred arrows towards the demons that were coming towards her friends, and Shippo, was hiding behind a rock, and was scared of the demons that his friends were fighting, especially Naraku.

When Sango and Miroku destroyed the demons near Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome took their chance to unleash their attack towards their enemy.

"Kaze No Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled, as he swung his Tessaiga towards Naraku, while Kagome aimed one of her sacred arrows towards him.

Both attacks came in contact with Naraku's heart, where both Kagome and Inuyasha were aiming for, and something pale, liquid flew out of Naraku's chest, and disappeared towards the forest that was nearby.

"Musso… You think you escaped, huh? I will get you back inside." Naraku vowed, but was killed by Sango's boomerang, with one of Miroku's Ofuda's on top of it.

"Whew!" Kagome said, as she wiped out a sweat from her forehead.

"I wonder what that liquid was…" Miroku said, as he began to think.

"One of Naraku's incarnations?" Shippo asked, as he came out of his hiding place.

"Yeah, he said the name, 'Musso'…" Sango answered.

"Wait! That jerk who tried to kidnap me?!" Kagome shrieked.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered, as he unsheathed his Tessaiga.

"And he's out there, right now?!" Kagome shrieked once again.

"Yes!" Sango answered.

"Can we go to Kaede's hut now?" Shippo asked hopefully.

"Why, Shippo?" Sango asked, as she crouched down to Shippo's level.

"Because being here is giving me the heebies jeebies!" Shippo answered.

"Oh, okay." Kagome said, as she scooped up Shippo and rode on Kirara with Sango.

"What about me?" Miroku asked

"Houshi, you walk on the ground with Inuyasha." Sango simply answered, as Kirara rose up from the ground.

"Poor me…" Miroku moaned.

"Well, you can stay here all you want, Miroku, but I'm gone." Inuyasha said, as he leaped from where Miroku was standing.

"Wait up!" Miroku yelled, as he ran to catch up to Inuyasha.

When the group arrived at Kaede's hut, Sango and Miroku were having their rest from fighting Naraku, Shippo was playing with the children from the village, and Kagome and Inuyasha were outside, just enjoying the fresh air.

"So, what do we do now?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, who was sitting on a grassy hill with her.

"Find Musso, and kill him." Inuyasha simply answered.

"Do I have to go?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered.

"B-but!" Kagome shuttered.

"No buts!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't want to go!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha's face.

"Well, too bad!" Inuyasha yelled back

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" Kagome commanded, and the rosary around Inuyasha's neck glowed and made him fall down onto the ground.

When Inuyasha got up, he yelled, "All you do is 'Sit' me! You're lazy, you barely fight, and are not useful!"

Kagome stiffed. 'Is that true..?' she wondered sadly. Then, she angrily demanded, "If I'm not so useful, why don't you go with Kikyo instead?!"

Inuyasha snorted. "You know what, you're right."

A tear dropped onto Kagome's cheek, and Inuyasha wanted to shut up, but his mouth wouldn't so he just had to continue.

"And Kikyo is so much better then you!" Inuyasha yelled.

That was the last straw. Kagome yelled, "Fine! I'm going home, and never coming back, ever again!" and started running towards the Bone-eaters Well, which was right in the middle of Inuyasha's Forest.

Musso was healing as he walked in Inuyasha's Forest. He was looking for the dead miko, Kikyo, or his beloved.

He was walking, until he heard a girl, weeping towards a dry well. Him, being curious walked towards the dry well, and saw Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome.

He took a step towards the weeping girl, and Kagome looked up. Frightened, she scooted from him, and warned, "Get away from me, or I'll.. I'll.."

"You'll what?" Musso asked.

"I'll vanquish you with my powers." Kagome darkly said.

"Oh please. Kikyo has enough power to kill me, but you, reincarnation, are weak." Musso said, as he waved his hand.

Kagome's head drooped, so you couldn't see her eyes, because her bangs covered it, and muttered, "Why does everyone thinks Kikyo is better then me? Just because I'm her reincarnation, it doesn't mean that everyone can treat me lower then her." Then Kagome started to cry because even Musso thought Kikyo was better then her. Kagome then stood up quickly wiped her eyes and yelled angrily "just because I'm a reincarnation of Kikyo doesn't mean I don't exist! I'm a person too you know!"

Musso jumped back in shock at the force and volume of which this mere woman could yell. Then Kagome sat back down and started crying again and Musso felt somewhat compassionate towards her so he sat beside her and tried to comfort her. "Well here woman drink this you'll feel better" Musso said to Kagome while handing her a small bottle of liquid. "Thanks.." Kagome said as she sipped the drink slowly and hiccupped. "Thanks I do feel a little better now.." Kagome said quietly. "Well I really need to be going" Kagome said as she stood up and Musso started to walk away. "Musso wait.." Kagome said as she ran up to where he was. "Yes Kagome.." Musso said. "Thanks.." Kagome said as she hugged him then ran off to jump in the well. Musso just stood there in shock from the hug and thought about what he had just done.

Flashback  
"Give your beloved this potion and she will instantly fall in love with you forever" said the sorceress Tara. "Many thanks kind woman" Musso said as he bowed and then was off. "Wait! There is one more thing.. If your beloved falls in love with another after she drinks this potion the spell shall be broken" "I'll take my chances" Musso said as he walked off into the distance to find his beloved Kikyo.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree thinking about what he said to Kagome. "Why did I have to be so stupid"? Inuyasha thought to himself. Just then he heard Sango off in the distance calling his name but he just sat in the tree and thought more and more of Kagome. Then Sango walked right under the tree and called his name again. "Jeez woman you don't have to yell so loud I'm right here" Inuyasha said sounding very annoyed. "Sorry Inuyasha" "So what was all this yelling at me for"? Inuyasha said as he jumped down to the ground. "Just wanted to tell you dinner's ready mister grumpy" Sango said as she started walking back towards Kaede's hut. "Fine I guess I'll go eat" Inuyasha said grouchily as he leaped towards Kaede's hut.

All throughout dinner Inuyasha pretty much sat there and just looked depressed. "Do you miss Kagome Inuyasha"? Shippo asked him. "Of course not runt!!" Inuyasha yelled in his face. "AHHH" Shippo yelled as he hid behind Sango. "Inuyasha! Leave Shippo alone! All he did was ask a simple question!!" Sango shouted at him. "Ya Inuyasha! I was just asking because I miss her too!" Shippo shouted and then hid behind Sango again in fear of Inuyasha. "I'm going to bed" Inuyasha simply stated and left the room. "It's ok to miss her Inuyasha!" Sango shouted as he left the room. Sango just sweat dropped and said, "Men are idiots" under her breath.

Inuyasha went into his room at the hut and lay down and tried to go to sleep but he couldn't all he thought about was Kagome and how sorry he was. "I'm so sorry Kagome.." he whispered as he fell asleep.

Kagome lay down on her bed and opened her diary to a fresh page and began to write..  
**_Dear Diary,  
Today I saw Musso. He is sooo hott!!! I so want to be his wife FYI! Today was pretty boring otherwise… Souta keeps listening in on my phone calls when I call my friends and it gets soo OLD! I'm soo gunna kill him ASAP! Nothing else much except homework.. Jeez first day back and I already am tormented . Well must go do it! Bye!!_**

**_P.S. I love Musso! ._**

Kagome finished drawing the heart around Musso's name when her mom came in to say goodnight. "Kagome sweetheart I just came to say goodnight…" her mom said as she walked in. Kagome shut her notebook quickly and her mom looked at her weird but then she just hugged Kagome and said goodnight. "Night mom" "goodnight Kagome" her mom said as she left the room. Kagome then laid down and shut her light off and started to fall asleep but all she could think about was Musso so she fell asleep with a smile on her face. (A/N I know CREEPY but o well lol member she's under a spell!!!)

When Kagome woke up the next morning she smiled at the remembrance of her dream. Then she walked over to her closet picked out her school outfit and got ready for school. Just as she was getting to the school Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi stopped her. "Hi Kagome!" they all exclaimed. "Hi guys!" Kagome said as they started walking towards the school. "So Kagome who's the guy now? It's not the creepy jerk is it?" Eri asked excitingly. Kagome laughed. "No Eri, it's someone even better!" "Who?!" all of them asked at the same time. "Well…. He's soo sweet and nice and he loves me!" Kagome said happily. "Sounds nice.." Ayumi said as they all sighed. Kagome laughed again. "Well guys let's go school's gunna start soon!" Kagome said as they ran into the school to avoid being late.

When Inuyasha got up the next morning he forgot for a second about what he said to Kagome then it all came back to him. "Oh ya.." he said at his memory of it. He went outside and jumped up into his tree and for the rest of that day he thought about Kagome until he noticed it was getting dark. "I'm gunna get her and apologize…." Inuyasha thought to himself as he jumped out of the tree and back towards Kaede's hut to let everyone know where he was going. "Anyone home?!" Inuyasha yelled into the hut. Miroku popped his around the corner. "What's going on Inuyasha?" "I'm gunna go get Kagome I'll be back later ok?" "Fine Inuyasha I'll tell the other's go on now" Inuyasha just left and jumped towards the well.

Inuyasha jumped down the well and then up to Kagome's balcony. He looked in and saw her sitting on her bed. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He then started knocking on the glass and shouting Kagome's name. She looked at the window and saw it was him then just ignored him and went back to her homework. Inuyasha looked like he was gunna die of shock. So he jumped down and ran to the front door and knocked hurriedly. Souta answered the door and said "Hi Inuyasha!" "Move Souta" said Inuyasha as he ran up the stairs to Kagome's room. "What the hell was that about Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked up and then went back to her homework. "Go away Inuyasha I'm trying to do my homework." Kagome simply stated. Inuyasha just looked as if he just received a slap in the cheek. "Kagome I came all this way to come apologize…and all you want is to do stupid homework…" Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome said without looking up "Just go Inuyasha I don't want to go back to the feudal era yet." "Fine wench! If you don't want come back I'll wait here till you do!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "Sit boy" Kagome said sounding annoyed. Inuyasha yelled as he hit the ground hard. "Damn it Kagome I'm tired of you doing that!" "Oh really…. SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground 4 times and just lay there on the floor after the fourth time. "In fact I'll sit outside." Inuyasha said as he went on the balcony and sat down and waited.

It started growing dark outside and Kagome's mother called her down to dinner. Kagome then left her room to go get something to eat and Inuyasha followed. Kagome sat down to eat and Inuyasha sat next to her. Kagome's mother came into the room and set the food down then sat down to eat as well. "Oh hello Inuyasha! I almost didn't see you there. How long are you staying for?" "I'm not sure Mrs.Higurashi I guess however long Kagome is staying" Kagome just looked mad at that comment. "Well Inuyasha dear you can stay in Souta's room for now." Mrs.Higurashi said then smiled. "Thanks Mrs.Higurashi" Inuyasha said. "Come on Inuyasha! I got some cool new games to show you!" Souta said as he started running up to his room. Inuyasha just sat there and ate. "Come on Inuyasha!" Souta said and grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and dragged him up into his room.

Inuyasha was sitting up in Souta's room playing Mario Kart with Souta and was losing drastically but only because he wasn't really paying attention. "That's the fifth time I've beaten you at this game Inuyasha what's up?" Souta asked him. "Nothing Souta just thinking" "About my sister?" Inuyasha hesitated for second then said "Ya… what's up with her do you know?" "Well… she has been talking a lot about this guy" "Who?!" Inuyasha demanded. Souta cowered in fear. "Uhh.. His names Musso!" "Musso…" Inuyasha's eyes got wide all of the sudden with realization. "Musso! That creep that tried to kidnap her!!!! I'll kill him!"

Inuyasha got up and ran to Kagome's room and slammed the door open and as he did Kagome looked up to see who had slammed her door open and saw it was Inuyasha. "What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome said with disgust in her voice. Inuyasha sat on her bed and quietly asked her "Kagome do you like Musso…" "Why do you ask Inuyasha…" "I'm just wondering.." Inuyasha said while looking down for a second but then tried to look Kagome in the eyes. "Maybe if I can look her in the eyes I can know how she really feels about him…" Inuyasha thought as he gently lifted her head so his eyes met hers. She looked into his eyes for a second before getting her head out of his hand and said "For you information Inuyasha I do love him so you might as well go away." Inuyasha didn't say anything for a second then he grabbed Kagome and kissed her square on the mouth. Then he let her go and looked at her reaction. Kagome looked unaffected by it and she just went back and lay down on her bed. "Could you please leave Inuyasha I have homework to do." Inuyasha just looked shocked he just got up and left her room and went into Souta's room and went to sleep. Meanwhile Kagome was in her room writing in her diary again.  
**_Dear Diary,  
Everything is turning weird. Inuyasha was here when I got home but no way I wanted to see him! I was hoping that is was Musso but nope. Then he goes and bugs me all day and then kisses me! Even after I told him I love Musso… He's so weird. Well I plan on going back to the feudal era tomorrow and seeing Musso I have to sneak out in the morning thought so Inuyasha won't follow me or something. Well I got to get up early so night! Love, Kagome _**And then she fell asleep for the night.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well guys review tell me whatcha think! 3, Me!!!! lol

10


End file.
